Elfa, I'm Shtuck!
by rskittens
Summary: It was just a kiss, how did it end up like this! Implied Elsanna.


It was the first time Anna had kissed Elsa in 13 years. Perhaps that was why.

Anna really didn't mean to startle her. She was just so happy. The feeling just overcame her. After all, it was the first time in 13 years that Elsa had said, _"I love you."_

Anna's heart soared. _"I love you, too!"_

She surged forward, grasped Elsa's shoulders, and place a soft, sweet kiss right on her lips.

It was an innocent kiss! A chaste, sisterly kiss! Honest!

Perhaps it was too much, too soon.

Elsa's body stiffened at the touch, her body going ice cold under Anna's hands… and her lips.

Anna tried to pull back. _Ouch._

Elsa squirmed. _O-ouch._

"Ehehe… Elfa… Ah… Ah fhink Ah'm shtuck."

"W-wha!?" Elsa whined. Her body became colder. Ice sprang up on Elsa's shoulders and covered Anna's hands, cementing them to her as well. "Anma!"

"No no no, donf pamic!" Anna mumbled. "Dat'll only mek it worfe!"

"MMMmmmm!" Elsa moaned in protest. She avoided Anna's eyes. _Oh, oh!_ Her whole face flushed bright red.

"Whoopsh," Anna said. She giggled in spite of herself. She felt a little guilty for thinking it but… Elsa was so cute when she was embarrassed. The way her mature features scrunched up so shyly and innocently…

"Wha's sho funny!?" Elsa griped, becoming more exasperated. Frost rose up on the floor around them and sparse snowflakes begun to fall.

"Oh, showwy, sowwy, I just—Lishen, you ken undo dis you know. You ken unshtick us, you jush haf to relash."

"Hmmmghm!" Elsa sighed. Oh Anna just didn't understand how much she _couldn't_ relax right now. Her heart was throbbing so hard she thought it was going to burst right out of her chest. Her whole body was tingling in a way she had never experienced before.

Why was Anna making her feel this way? Oh why did she have to… kiss… her so suddenly? Just thinking about the word intensified her embarrassment.

Suddenly the door opened. "Hey Anna! Are you ready to g—"

"Kwistoff!" Anna gasped. Elsa looked faint.

Kristoff froze in place, nearly dropping the picnic basket he was holding. "W-whoa, um, wow, I…. maybe I came at a bad time? Um…"

"Kwistoff dis ish not wha it looks like, I swear!" Anna said. "D-d-dere's a perfekly reashonable explanashun!"

Elsa groaned loudly and placed her hands on her temples.

"H-hey it's alright, I… I mean, that's your business, I don't mean to… I… Igottago."

"Kwistoff we're shtuck!" Anna whined as loudly as she could. But Kristoff was out of the room in a flash. "Kwistoff, help! Ahh he lewft… well, dat wash awkwerd."

Elsa snapped. "Dat's all you have to say about dis!? Ughhh, Anna! W-why did thish hab to happen! Why did you hab to go and… kiss me like dat!"

Anna started. Elsa rarely got so angry. "Oh…" She murmured solemnly. "I…. Ah'm sowry…"

Elsa sighed. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Is dat why you reacded sho strongly?" Anna asked sadly. "Do you… dishlike being kissed by me dat much? Did I make you dat uncomfertable?"

_Oh._ Now Elsa felt guilty. "Oh, Anna…" She said. "It'sh not dat I don't like it. Acshually, I…" _Actually I may like it too much…_ She felt her face getting hot again. She cleared her throat. "I don't mind it at all. It just took me by shurprise. Okey?"

Anna looked up at her. Their eyes met for the first time since they had been stuck together.

"You mean it?"

"Of coursh." She caressed the younger girl's cheek.

The snowfall stopped. The frost around their feet began to thaw. Soon Anna's hands were freed from Elsa's shoulders. And finally, her lips were freed as well.

"Hah!" They both breathed a sigh of relief as they separated.

"Wow, I can move my mouth again. Thank goodness. It was realllly hard talking like that." Anna said with a smirk.

Elsa chuckled. "How on Earth are you going to explain this to Kristoff?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Kristoff's a trooper, he'll understand."

"I see."

Elsa looked down at the floor. Her lips were still tingling. She wished she could do the whole thing over, the right way where nobody gets stuck and nobody gets embarrassed in front of Kristoff. Because despite it all, kissing Anna had felt magical. It was sweet and tender and overwhelming all at once.

As if she had been reading Elsa's mind, Anna, more gently and slowly this time, took Elsa's face and gave her a warm kiss. One that didn't stick.

"There." Anna said sweetly. "That was better."

Elsa was dazed. "Uh-huh…" Her lips curled into a dopey smile that surely belonged to a lovesick teenager. Oh, she shouldn't be this happy about kissing her sister, right? But she found it hard to care very much at the moment.

Anna smiled, rather charmed by the effect she was having on her sister. "Again?" She whispered innocently.

"I.." Elsa didn't know how much more she could take. Her heart was pounding again, and as their faces drifted voluntarily towards each other for the third time she thought for sure she was going to explode. "Anna…"

The door swung open dramatically as Kristoff barged back into the room. "I've come to help! I've brought some warm water!"

Elsa nearly fell over as she backed away from Anna. Anna laughed nervously.

"O-oh! Haha… warm water! So you did… yeah that was a great idea! Um, but we kinda worked it out already."

"Oh! Oh. Okay well, that's good." Kristoff cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry about overreacting a moment ago. I don't know what I was thinking. Should've known you two were just having… magical ice troubles."

"Haha, yep!" Anna said a little too loudly. "Just… magical ice troubles!"

Elsa didn't say anything.

"So, Anna, are you ready to go on our picnic?"

"Oh, right!" Anna perked up again. "Sure, let's go!"

Elsa watched them chattering excitedly about their outing as they headed out the door.

She sighed and headed back to her own room.

She took a nap.

She dreamed about kissing Anna.


End file.
